Field
The described technology generally relates to a display substrate and a display panel having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays have essentially replaced cathode ray tube displays since flat panel displays are comparatively thin and consume less power. Numerous varieties of flat panel displays have been developed, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, etc.
The standard flat panel display includes pixels and signal lines that apply signals to the pixels. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor connected to a corresponding signal line. Each pixel is driven in response to a data voltage or current provided through the corresponding signal line in order to display a desired image on the flat panel display.